


Underneath A Broken Sky

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain fell from the sky, like a never ending attack on the people below. The pavements were wet and the rooftops more so. There would be no patrol tonight. And the criminals seem to have had the same idea, it seemed that there were some weather conditions that even the worst of the worst wouldn’t try to brave.</p>
<p>Tim found himself in his apartment with Jason. It was warn inside and for once there wasn’t any work that needed to be done so they had time to themselves. For most of the day they had been curled up on the sofa together, lost in a pile of blankets and pillows. They had been only half watching the movies that were playing but it was nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath A Broken Sky

 ---

Gotham was as gloomy as ever.

Rain fell from the sky, like a never ending attack on the people below. The pavements were wet and the rooftops more so. There would be no patrol tonight. And the criminals seem to have had the same idea, it seemed that there were some weather conditions that even the worst of the worst wouldn’t try to brave.

Tim found himself in his apartment with Jason. It was warn inside and for once there wasn’t any work that needed to be done so they had time to themselves. For most of the day they had been curled up on the sofa together, lost in a pile of blankets and pillows. They had been only half watching the movies that were playing but it was nice.

Now though, Tim found himself stood in front of the window, watching the rain fall. He jumped when the lightning flashed and the thunder roared behind the glass. Lost in the new weather, Tim didn’t notice Jason walking up behind him until strong arms were wrapped around his waist and a chin was resting on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a long moment before Jason spoke. “What are you looking at Babybird? The rain can’t be that interesting.”

Tim smiled and leaned back I to Jason. Looking up Tim saw Jason’s amused smile looking down at him. Light from the tv allowed Tim to see Jason’s face and the smile that was curving his lips upwards.

Tim hummed. “Just looking, I guess.”

Jason laughed and Tim could feel the vibrations travel through the older mans chest from where he was leaning backwards. “And what were you thinking about?”

“It’s stupid really.” Tim said ducking his head, a blush dusting his cheeks.

Jason smiles, amused. “Nothing you said has ever been stupid and you know it.”

Tim laughs. “I guess I’ve just always found the lightning peaceful.” He turns back to the window looking thoughtful before adding. “It’s a good reminder.”

Jason frowns, Tim sees him in the glass of the window. They stand in silence for a few minuets before Jason breaks the silence again. “A reminder of what.”

Tim sighs, relaxing. A small smile plays at his lips. “That the sky can crack and break as well. Even if it’s just a few seconds.”

Tim turns around to face Jason, he loops his arms around the taller mans neck. Jason moves his hands to Tim’s waist. When Tim looks at Jason he feels his earlier blush return and creeps on to his cheeks, Jason is looking at him with a smile on his face and understanding in his eyes. It makes Tim feel like his heart is too big for his chest and the blush is burning his cheeks.

And then Jason is leaning down and Tim is pushing himself up on to his tip toes to meet him half way. Their lips meet and Tim tightens his hold on Jason and Jason tightens his hold on Tim.

 ---


End file.
